


Just A Bad Dream

by CurriedSugar



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fictober 2019, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Nightmare comforts his little brother after a nightmare.Day three of Fictober, with the prompt "Stay with me."





	Just A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a day late, sorry about that.

The water was dark and cold, like the ocean at the beach, but the liquid seemed thicker than blood. Dream tried to hold his breath as he used all of his energy to attempt to tread water, with little success. He wasn’t even a foot below the water’s surface, and he was losing air fast.

He made scooping motions with his hands as he paddled towards the surface, his soul pounding in his ribcage. Dream kicked as hard as he could, so he could finally reach fresh air once more, but every time he got close to the surface of the water, something cold, clammy, and snake-like wrapped around his leg and pulled him several feet down. That didn’t stop him from trying, even though there were so many intrusive thoughts racing through his mind, the most important one being that he was going to drown.

“…am…”

Dream felt something shake his shoulder, but he couldn’t see what it was. He tried to push it away, but it didn’t work.

“Dream! Wake up!”

Dream opened his eyes. Nightmare was kneeling next to him, looking extremely worried.

“Nightmare?” Dream rubbed an eye with the palm of his hand. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was up doing some work for the gradebook and I heard you crying from in here,” Nightmare explained. “Is everything alright?”

“Just a bad dream. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? It sounded like a pretty awful nightmare.”

“I just…thought I was gonna drown.” Dream smiled, but his shoulders shook.

“Shh. Come here.” Nightmare wrapped his little brother into a hug. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Dream squeezed him tightly, looking up at him. “Can you stay with me for the rest of the night? I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Of course. Grades can wait.” The French teacher positioned himself so his forehead was pressed against the top of Dream’s skull. He heard his little brother sigh in relief, not having to worry about night terrors for the rest of the night.

“Sweet dreams, my little sunshine,” Nightmare whispered.


End file.
